


You Can't Fuse With Her!

by ArkhamKnight0194



Series: PAYDAY Universe [2]
Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, Drug Use, Drugs, Episode: s02e11 Cry For Help, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: When watching the communications hub,Jimmy deicdes to take things personally in his own bare hands.
Relationships: Hoxton | James "Jim" Hoxworth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: PAYDAY Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643323
Kudos: 1





	You Can't Fuse With Her!

The PAYDAY Gang were keeping a watchful eye at the Communications Hub after it was destroyed again by Sardonyx,the fusion between Pearl and Garnet.

Jimmy,the new recruit to the gang just a week ago,was wearing his skull mask and holding a pair of binoculars on his hands.

"Anything?"Amethyst asked who was feeding on a bag of chips and was sitting down next to Jimmy.

"No,not yet,Amy."Jimmy replied still keeping a watchful eye on the hub.

Steven was asleep on Dallas's shoulder after watching a new episode of his favourite TV show,Crying Breakfast Friends.

Houston was aiming his rifle at the hub,in case if Peridot shows up,she'll be downright poofed.

It was 12:09 AM,Jimmy was sniffing on a pack of cocaine he brought with him which Amethyst watched him with a weird way.

"Dude,do you really gotta take those things?"She asked,clearly disgusted by Jimmy's habit of sniffing cocaine.

"It makes things more exciting and more adventurous!Come on,lad!"He exclaimed,suddenly he was clearly under the effects of the drugs.

"I'll pass,"She said turning away with a frown.

Soon,a small green pod appeared at the ruins of the hub,as it was using it's powers to lift up and repair the hub,Jimmy then noticed this.

"Oi,oi,Amy!"He tapped on the runt who fell asleep on the rock.

"Wha?Wha?What happened?"She said as she rubbed both of her eyes of sleep.

"That green illuminati is repairing the hub!"Jimmy pointed at the hub which is now being repaired.

"What?!"She grabbed the binoculars and looked at the green pod,she extended the view of the binoculars,"No frickin' way..."

Then,the green pod opened as a sillhuote came out.

"No,it can't be..."Amethyst said,clearly shocked and surprised at the mastermind behind the repairs.

The mastermind was none other than Pearl herself.She was the one behind the repairs of the hub,not Peridot.

This clearly angered Jimmy,who came out from his hiding place and walked towards her.

"YOU!"

Pearl froze and turned around as she saw Jimmy looking at her,accompanied by Amethyst.

"J-Jimmy?Amethyst?"

"That's right you overconfident asshole!"Jimmy exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at her.

She looked at the Maniac and the Runt,they were both angered,dissapointed,or shocked.

"How long have you known?"She asked,her lips trembling.

"RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW!"Jimmy yelled at her.

Pearl took a step back at Jimmy's outburst.

"How long have you been repairing the hub?"Amethyst asked with eyes of dissapointment staring at her own guilty eyes.

Pearl wasn't able to reply,she tried to counter it,"I have a good reason for it!"

Then,Jimmy pulled out his Akimbo Heather SMG and aimed it at her.

"Tell that Garnet and the others."He snarled and fired at her body,poofing her.

Amethyst grabbed Pearl's gemstone and placed it inside her pockets.Jimmy walked towards Wolf,and grabbed something from his satchel.

"What are you doing?"The runt asked Jimmy as he searched at his bag.

He pulled out several C4s and threw it at the ruins of the hub,once done,the hub blew up as Amethyst and Jimmy stared at the explosion.What was left was few rubbles of the explosion.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

He turned around and found Garnet who arrived after hearing the explosion.

"Why don't you ask Pearl?"Jimmy replied.

"Where is Pearl?"She asked.

Amethyst pulled out Pearl's Gemstone.

"Y-You poofed her..."Garnet stuttered.

"I saw her!She was the one repairin the hub,not Peridot!"Jimmy said pointing at the pearl gemstone.

"W-What?Amethyst,is this true?"She asked.

Amethyst nodded in response.

"I'll have a chat with her later..."

\---

The pearl gemstone was engulfed in light as the sillhuote of Pearl returned and stood in the room,the first thing she saw was the PAYDAY Gang and Garnet looking at her.

"Garnet!Peidot has repaired the hub again,we have to fuse-!"She was cut off by Garnet.

"Enough.Jimmy and Amethyst told me everything,"Garnet replied with a hint of anger rising,"Is it true?"

She was speechless,she looked at James Hoxworth who looked at her in complete dissapointment.

"Yes,it is."

Everyone in the room went silent.

"You lied to us..."Garnet said as Pearl stepped back,"Are you manipulating us just so we can fuse as Sardonyx?!"

"N-No,I just want to share to share our relationship by fusing..."Pearl tried to reason with the fusion who nearly punched her in anger.

"DON'T USE YOUR EXCUSES!"She boomed,"PERIDOT IS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE AND YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT DISTRACT US WITH YOUR ANTICS!"

Pearl was clearly broken after hearing those words,Garnet was right.She had done nothing but distract them from their main priority just so she can fuse with Garnet.

'I'm so stupid...'She thought.

"Thanks to Jimmy and Amethyst,the hub is destroyed permanently,for good."She said as she started to walk away and back to her room in the temple.

She then gazed at the PAYDAY Gang who looked at her in anger.

"You motherfucker,"Chains murmured which Pearl can hear.

" あなたには名誉があると思っていましたが、あなたはただの不名誉な宝石です."Jiro hissed at her. (Translation:I thought you had some honor in you,but you are just a dishonorable gem)

The PAYDAY Gang entered back to the Safehouse to continue discussing about a new heist Locke had planned for them.Except Hoxton.

"James...I,"Pearl started.

"I thought I can start loving you again,"Hoxton hissed with much venom in his voice,"But it seems I can't trust you."

Pearl has tears running on her eyes,she and Hoxton has rekindled their relationship after his breakout.Now,he's breaking up with her again.

"James,I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."She hiccuped as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't wanna hear it,Pearl!I thought you were kind,honorable,and all-knowing.But it turns out you are a selfish,obsessed,and cruel gem who only thinks about Rose Quartz and herself."He snarled and decided to go back to the Safehouse and left Pearl a crying mess.


End file.
